The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viola plant botanically known as Viola cornuta and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balvijac’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during November 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Viola cultivars with high floriforousness, attractive flower coloration, medium green-colored foliage, and low to trailing growth habit.
The new Viola cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Viola cornuta breeding selection designated 5573, not patented, characterized by its white flower with black blotch-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, trailing growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Viola cornuta breeding selection designated 5750-3, not patented, characterized by its blue with black blotch-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, trailing growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during November 2005 in a controlled environment at Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since November 2005 at Guadalupe, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.